


Scarlet

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's nickname for Barry strikes a chord with Mardon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> for the bestest bae in the whole wide world <3

“’Scarlet’, huh?”

Barry’s first thought is _why_. Why oh _why_ does Mardon have to talk now? Len’s finally left them alone to do whatever it is he does in his free time (maybe he eats snow, _ha_ , he needs sleep); that means Barry can roll on his side and curl up on top of Mardon like he wants. Maybe even fall asleep, because hey, maybe it’s been a long week.

But no.

Barry butts his forehead against Mardon’s chin. “What’re you talking about?” he yawns. Smiles when Mardon catches the yawn.

“Cold calls you Scarlet,” Mardon elaborates, idly running his fingers up an down Barry’s arm like he doesn’t know how lulling it is, the wizardy dickardy fuck (wow Barry really needs sleep), “like it’s some pet name. Anything you wanna tell me?”

Suddenly, Barry’s wide awake.

Because that tone? That’s Mardon’s tone for when he’s expecting things to fall apart. _Why wouldn’t it, Barry? Look at me._

Yes, Barry’s looking. That’s why he’s here, snuggling with a criminal—Mardon’s something special. Beyond his powers, beyond his figure, he’s a man with a good heart at his core. He can literally brighten Barry’s day with a snap of his fingers or a tiny smile. If Barry had to list every reason for wanting Mardon in his life, he’d be on this couch for forever and a half, and honestly? He wouldn’t mind, because it’d be well worth it.

In a flash, Barry’s sitting on Mardon’s stomach, scrutinizing him. As their blanket falls from his shoulders to pool behind him, the chilly apartment makes them shiver, but Barry ignores it.

Mardon, of course, feigns nonchalance, moving to knead Barry’s hips. The touch is meant to be casual, but Barry can feel the tingling nerves of lightning beneath those fingertips. He’s trying to savor, as if he’s never going to have this again.

“What?” he asks, even forcing his lips to smirk.

Barry fists his shirt. “One, Len is married.”

“Yeah, but Mick’s ace—”

“Mick is demisexual. He doesn’t have sex with just anyone; that’s all word of mouth. And Len loves him more than his life, and that’s saying something when you think about how often he talks about being a survivor above everything else. Two,” Barry continues before Mardon can interrupt, “the name ‘Scarlet’ comes from the nickname ‘Scarlet Speedster’. I don’t even know _how_ Len decided to turn it into a friendly thing, since he usually said it with this sneer that I wanted to punch off his stupid face. But that’s what it is: _friendly_. Len is my friend. An unlikely friend? Yes. But a friend.”

Barry leans down, taking Mardon’s face in his hands. “But you? Mardon, you are…I can’t even describe how much you mean to me. All my life I thought I couldn’t love anyone except Iris. Yet even when you found out I was the Flash, that I was Joe West’s foster son, you still—I mean, you stuck around. That means something to me. And after everything you’ve been through, you’re still a guy who just wanted the people he cares about to be safe. Sure, you’re a criminal, but you’re always a big brother first. To say I don’t want you is to say I don’t want the love of my life. Okay?”

Mardon…breathes. Outsides, the moon shines brighter, stars twinkling like Christmas lights.

“Okay?” Barry repeats, more forceful, because he _needs_ Mardon to understand, needs him to know that he is never going to give up on him, on this, on—on them, really. He might not get why, but he has to get the what.

Mardon swallows. Kisses Barry. Their faces are wet with a few shed tears.

“It shouldn’t be that big of a deal,” Mardon whispers, huffing a wry laugh, “it’s just a silly nickname.”

“Hey,” Barry whispers back, stealing another kiss, “if it matters to you, it matters to me.”

“Okay…” and Mardon smiles. A real, beautiful, sparkling smile. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Scarlet, ilu :D


End file.
